


A Future Forged

by Featherbelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherbelle/pseuds/Featherbelle
Summary: Muggleborn Rory MacKinnon's life changes forever shortly before her eleventh birthday. New friendships and discoveries set her on a path she would never have imagined on her own.





	

_March 31, 1989_

Rory Alastriona MacKinnon sat on her bed, her little feet swinging, as she stared at the floor. This just wasn't possible! Was it?

She had been minding her own business, reading, when she heard a voice in her head. She knew it wasn't _her_ mental voice, the one she always heard when thinking to herself, because her own mental voice sounded…well, like her speaking voice, except it was in her head. This not only wasn't her voice, it was a boy's voice too!

Rory hopped off her bed and began to pace. "This is impossible!" she muttered.

:: _No, it isn't,_ :: the boy's voice replied cheerfully.

She spun around, glaring into the corner of her room. "Who's there?" she demanded.

:: _My name's Fred. And I promise this is real. Close your eyes._ ::

She sat back down in the middle of her bed and closed her eyes _._ :: _Hi, Fred. I'm Rory. Okay…I'm sitting down and my eyes are closed. What now?_ ::

:: _Watch,_ ::, he said, and she could have sworn she heard a grin in his voice.

She gasped aloud as she could suddenly see… "Who's that? Is that you?" she asked, awe in her voice.

:: _No, that's my brother, George._ :: He turned his head and showed her the rest of his family, one by one. His older brother, Percy, younger brother Ron, younger sister Ginny, and parents Molly and Arthur. :: _We have two older brothers too, Bill and Charlie_ ,:: he explained, and she nodded out of habit.

"What do they do?" she asked.

Fred was quiet a moment, and then he said, :: _Bill is going to graduate this year. He wants to work for the bank. Charlie is still in school but has his heart set on working with animals,_ :: he told her, and she could have sworn there was just a moment's hesitation in his voice.

She in turn told Fred a little about herself. She was born and raised in America until two years ago, when her father, David, was promoted at work and told he had to transfer abroad. But the company her father worked for had many offices all over the world, and they let him choose where to go. He chose the one in Edinburgh.

:: _Wow, that's far,_ :: Fred commented, sounding a little sad.

"How far? Where do you live?" she asked, suddenly wanting to hug him and make him not feel sad anymore.

:: _Devon, and…thanks, Rory,_ :: Fred said softly, sounding shy.

"For what?" she asked.

:: _For the hug. Doesn’t seem like you're so far away, now._ ::

"What? How did you…"

:: _Would you believe me if I told you…I think it's magic?_ :: he asked her and he sounded very serious.

"Well, why wouldn't I believe you? I mean…we're talking to one another but your voice is inside my head. So…why wouldn't I believe in magic at this point?" she replied somewhat logically.

:: _Good…but don't tell anybody. It's a secret. If anybody finds out I told you, I'll get in big trouble._ :: Rory felt Fred grin. :: _But then again, I'm used to trouble._ ::

"Okay…I won't tell."

:: _Thanks._ ::

"Hey, Fred…what do you look like?" she asked, more than a little curious, as she'd seen pretty much everyone in his family, albeit through his eyes.

:: _Nope…not telling,_ :: he told her, but she got the distinct impression he was smiling.

"Another one of your secrets?" she asked with a grin of her own.

:: _Yeah. Hey…what do you look like though?_ :: he asked, trying to change the subject on her.

"I don't know…you won't tell me. Why should I tell you?"

:: _You saw my brother George, right? I look like him…only better,_ :: he grinned and she could feel it.

Giggling, she replied, "That doesn't tell me much."

:: _It does too…if you think about it a bit. And you sound pretty smart._ ::

"Why, thank you, Fred," she replied with a smile. To reward him for the compliment, she got up off the bed and stood in front of the mirror attached to her dresser. "There. Plain little me," she told him, letting him see her pale complexion, dark hair and soft green eyes as she began opening her dresser drawers and picking out clothes for the next day.

:: _You're not plain_ ,:: he told her honestly, and she got the sense that he was embarrassed though, so she said nothing, but smiled at him through the mirror.

Then her parents came into the room, and told her it was time for bed. She crawled under the covers, gave her parents hugs and kisses and told them goodnight. Before they left however, she looked up at her mother. "Mom…how far is Devon from here?"

"About a seven and a half hour drive. Why?" her mother asked curiously.

"Oh…it's where my friend Fred lives," she replied, and she could feel his shock and surprise.

:: _I told you not to tell!_ :: he hissed at her.

:: _Relax…they'll think you're my imaginary friend…that I'm making you up._ ::

"Is Fred a nice boy?" her mother asked, and Rory could tell she was humoring her. :: _See…told you!_ ::

"He's great," she replied, and now it was his turn to be able to tell she was sad about something.

When the lights were off and the only illumination in the room was the moonlight coming in through her window, a single tear fell down her cheek as she whispered, "Good night, Fred."

She could have sworn she felt someone give her a hug just then. :: _Thanks, Fred._ ::

:: _Good night, Rory. See you tomorrow._ ::

~~~

When Rory woke up the next morning, she felt a sense of extreme happiness. Acting on a hunch, she changed clothes quickly then whispered, "Fred?"

:: _Morning, Sunshine,_ :: he replied immediately and she broke out in a smile.

"Why're you so happy?"

Before he could answer, his brother Percy came into his room and told him that their mother wanted him and George downstairs. He sighed and the three boys went downstairs. "Cheer up, Gred," his other brother grinned as they descended the single story between their floor and the main floor of the house.

"Why's that, Forge?" he asked and Rory could feel instantly that something was wrong.

:: _Are you okay?_ :: she asked worriedly.

:: _Don't be mad._ ::

"You know what today is," his brother grinned at him, and as they entered the living room the entire family happily shouted "Happy Birthday!" The living room and kitchen were lovingly decorated, a large banner proclaiming HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE strung across one living room wall.

Rory gasped. :: _It's your birthday? And…there are two of you? You're twins?_ ::

:: _Yeah. You're not mad are you?_ ::                          

She grinned. :: _That depends. Which one of you am I talking to?_ ::

:: _Both of us!_ :: they chorused as one.

Before she could get a straight answer out of them, they were dragged away by their family for a day of celebration. :: _Happy Birthday, Fred and George!_ :: she called to them. She could feel their answering smiles warm her from the inside out.

"Rory, dear, come downstairs please," her mother called. "We need to plan lessons for next week."

"Coming, Mom," she called, bouncing down the stairs and heading straight for her box of art supplies. She hauled out construction paper, markers, paint, scissors, glue, glitter and stencils and set them all out on the kitchen table.

"You go ahead and figure out what we'll do this week, Mom. It's okay. I have to make a card for Fred and George," she explained as she got to work tracing and cutting patterns and letters.

"Fred is your new friend, right?" her father asked, sipping his coffee. "So who's George?"

"His twin brother. Today's their birthday," Rory replied, paying careful attention to her work.

Her mother set a plate of bacon, eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice down within Rory's reach, yet out of the way of her project. Glancing up at her mother, Rory smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Tell Fred and George 'happy birthday' for your father and I, won't you?"

"Sure, Mom, she grinned over her shoulder as her mother hauled her father out of the room by the ear when he started grumbling about her and her 'imaginary friends'.

Her parents were still arguing some time later when the card was finished. Rory ran upstairs and set it out on her dresser so the glue could properly dry. She could hear her father praising her creativity and imagination but complaining that her pretend friends were boys. "So what?" her mother snapped. "David, really…would you rather she not be creative at all? Did you even notice the thought and care she put into that card?"

"Melinda…it's not that. I just wonder…why none of her friends are girls," her father sighed.

She knocked on their closed bedroom door. "Mom? Dad?"

"Come in, honey," her mother called.

Rory walked in, crossed her arms, and glared up at her father. "For your information, Dad…all of Fred and George's siblings are brothers…except for Ginny, who is…hold on. Fred, George, can you hear me?" she called out.

:: _Yeah, Sunshine. What is it?::_

"Fred…how old is Ginny?"

:: _Wha…how did you know it was me?_ :: he demanded, shocked.

"Never mind that now…I'll tell you later."

:: _She's seven, Red. Why do you ask?_ ::

"Red? Why are you calling me Red, George?" she asked, eyes going wide with surprise at the nickname.

:: _Tell you later_ ,:: he replied, laughing as he cut off the telepathic link.

She groaned. "Okay…their little sister Ginny is seven years old. They have four brothers: Charlie, Bill and Percy, who are older than them. Ron is younger, I think but I don't know how much. Happy now, Dad?" Rory asked, stomping back out in a huff and taking her breakfast into the backyard.

Rory couldn't really blame her father for not believing her. After all, it was what she had said she wanted the night before. But there was a small part of her that wished he did believe her…she knew Fred and George were real. But she had no way of proving it to her parents. Besides, what if George was right…and their ability to talk to one another like this was some kind of magic…and she had it…they had it…but her parents didn't? What on earth did that mean then?

Suddenly she felt a warm pressure on her shoulders. Her head jerked up from where it had been hanging down as she stared into her lap, deep in thought. "Fred? George?"

:: _What it means, Sunshine…_ ::

:: _Is that you're special, Red._ ::

Special. Huh. She could handle that.

~~~

The following two and a half months flew by in a flurry of activity for both Rory and the twins. Rory finished her schooling for the year, and when her mother gave her the final grades, she had passed all her classes with flying colors. The twins completed their own schooling for the year, as they had told her Bill, Charlie and Percy would be home from school soon and the family was planning on going away for the summer. She had then begun reading her favorite book series, _The Lord of the Rings_ , from the beginning, as was her habit every summer since her mother had given her the set two years before. Oftentimes, she shared the books with Fred and George, who had never read them before and were fascinated with the tales.

The morning of Rory's eleventh birthday in the middle of June was warm and thankfully dry. Her parents had told her she could do whatever she wanted that day. What she really wanted was to have her parents drive down to Devon so she could find Fred and George, thus proving to her father that they were real. But she knew that her father would never drive that far, and Devon was a whole county and she didn't have a clue where to start looking. So she just asked if they could visit Edinburgh Castle, and if they could have a cookout for dinner. Her father had smiled and said he would be proud to man the grill for her.

Rory greatly enjoyed the tour of Edinburgh Castle, despite having to listen to silly commentary from the twins the entire time. On the way home they stopped at the grocery store and picked up everything they would need for dinner. Hamburgers and hot dogs with all the trimmings. Potato chips and potato salad, with lots of Coke to drink. Charcoal for the grill. Chocolate ice cream and a cake that her parents had on order.

When her parents pulled into the driveway, they noticed an older woman with gray hair in a neat bun waiting for them in the front yard. "Hello," her mother called out cordially. "May we help you, ma'am?"

"Mrs. MacKinnon, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am Deputy Headmistress of a very special school. We believe your daughter would be a welcome addition to our student body, but perhaps we might speak inside?"

:: _McGonagall's at your house, Red?_ :: Rory felt George's excitement almost like a living thing. She heard him yell excitedly at Fred, who was equally ecstatic, but neither would say a word as to why. She almost stomped her feet in agitation, but, as her father had allowed her to carry her cake inside, she didn’t want to drop it. Well…she might consider it…if she could drop it on the twins' heads. The mental image provided made the two of them giggle like loons, and Rory found she really enjoyed the sound of Fred and George's laughter, so she couldn't really stay mad at them for long.

Once everything was inside and put away, Rory, her parents and Professor McGonagall sat down in the living room. Rory could feel the twins' presence in her mind, and it seemed to her as if they were waiting for something. No matter what she said, they wouldn’t tell her how they knew who Professor McGonagall was or why she was there.

Very patiently, Professor McGonagall began to explain to Rory and to her parents that Rory was magically gifted. Rory gasped aloud, remembering what George had said the night they met. McGonagall answered all their questions effortlessly, and then handed Rory a heavy parchment envelope with her name and address on it in lovely script and a red wax seal holding it closed on the back. Inside was a letter and a list, along with what looked like some kind of ticket. She began to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Miss MacKinnon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

She looked at Professor McGonagall and then had to pause before she spoke, because the dual shouts of exuberant joy nearly deafened her, but she knew after these last few months that it was purely mental and nothing she could do would block out the sound. The twins could block her from their minds, if they chose, which they hardly ever did, but she had no idea how to do the same.

Their noise was so loud, in fact, that it brought down the wrath of their mother. She very clearly heard Molly ask her sons what all the racket was about. Fred told her, still so happy he should have been floating, "She's coming to Hogwarts with us, Mum!"

"Who is?" their mother asked, confused.

The twins spoke on top of one another, something Rory had noticed that they did a lot. "Sunshine." "Red."

"Who?" Molly repeated, this time a touch of a glare in her eyes.

"Our friend Rory, Mum. She's just found out she's a witch," Fred explained.

"Yeah. Professor McGonagall's at her house now. We just heard her read her letter. She'll be in our year!" George added with a face splitting grin.

"Oh, so she's a Muggleborn, then? I hope you two didn't spoil…" Molly paused, her expression turning to shock.

"Did you say you heard her…" Molly asked her sons, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes," George replied.

"When did you meet her, and how?"

"The night before our birthday. We just…started being able to hear her…out of the blue. I think that's how it was for her too. She didn't believe us at first," Fred told his mother.

"Yeah…until we proved it to her by letting her see us…although technically she still hasn't seen me," George put in, and she could feel the grin on his face.

Molly inhaled deeply and looked George straight in the face. "Rory, dear…I do so look forward to meeting you, but I really must talk to the boys right now." Turning her attention to her sons, she said, "Fred, George, close your connections to your friend for a little while. We need to have a talk."

Rory suddenly felt afraid. Had they been doing something wrong? Something forbidden? She almost wanted to ask Professor McGonagall, but she was frightened of her reaction as well. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes a moment. :: _George? Fred? Is everything okay? I didn't get you in trouble, did I?_ :: Immediately, she felt as though someone had their arms around her.

There was a slight pause, and then :: _No, Sunshine, not at all._ :: Fred's smile was a living thing and it took some of the chill from her blood. :: _It's like we told you before, Red…you're special. And apparently, according to Mum…so are we. Once Mum tells us everything…we'll tell you._ ::

:: _Promise?_ ::

:: _Always,_ :: George replied, and then her mind was strangely silent. Rory wasn't sure if she liked that much quiet in her head after all these months of near constant chattering from the twins filling her days. She hoped Molly didn't take too long to tell them whatever it was she felt they needed to know.

Opening her eyes, she apologized to her parents and Professor McGonagall, explaining her sudden quiet as a need to come to terms with all the news. And she was going to need a minute for that, she thought to herself honestly.

"It's quite all right," Professor McGonagall said, patting her knee. "You and your parents have taken this news extremely well, all things considered. I have had some parents faint on me," she confided in Rory with a smile.

"Really? Wow…why?" Rory asked curiously. "I mean…if their kids are special and can do magic, why would they be upset?"

Professor McGonagall and her parents exchanged looks with a smile. "There are some people in our world, darling," her father began to explain, "that don't believe in magic and have no imagination whatsoever. So I imagine, for some, being told their child is a witch or wizard and can start turning people into toads, is a bit much."

"Can I really do that?" Rory asked Professor McGonagall with awe in her little voice.

"Maybe someday…but that sort of Transfiguration would only be used in case of need. Perhaps you might wish to learn how to do this instead?" she inquired, and then as Rory watched, Professor McGonagall seemed to shrink and then before she could even take another breath, a silver tabby cat with black markings was sitting next to her, its paw resting on her leg.

Rory's mouth fell open. "P..Pro..Professor McGonagall?"

The tabby looked straight at her, meowed once, and then in the blink of an eye, Professor McGonagall was sitting beside her again. Rory looked up at her and said, "Wow! That was awesome. Can I learn how to be a cat?"

"Perhaps," Minerva replied softly. "It takes a lot of study and practice though."

"You said I'll be at Hogwarts for seven years though, right? Till I'm eighteen? That's loads of time to practice," she reasoned with a grin.

"Yes it is, and I don't have a doubt in my mind you can master Transfiguration if you want to," the Hogwarts Professor smiled warmly.

"Neither do we, sweetheart," her mother told her.

:: _Us too,_ :: she heard the twins chorus.

"Professor McGonagall, I do have two questions before you go, if that's okay," Rory said, because the older witch had gotten to her feet and made as if to leave.

"Of course, child. The last thing we want is for you to be frightened or confused. Ask anything you want," Professor McGonagall told her warmly.

"Well, the supplies list. Where do I get all that stuff? And how do I get to Hogwarts? It's a magic school, so I bet Mom and Dad can't just drive me there, since they don't have magic," she said logically.

"You are correct, Rory. In fact the school cannot even be seen by those who do not have magic. To get to Hogwarts, you will have to take a very special train from King's Cross station. I will come to collect you the morning of September first and help you get there. For your supplies, I will come tomorrow to take you to Diagon Alley, where all your shopping gets done. For now though, happy birthday, Rory dear…and welcome to Hogwarts," her future Transfiguration teacher told her warmly. Then Rory's parents walked Professor McGonagall to the door.

Rory ran upstairs to her room and threw herself on her bed. "Fred! George! Did you hear?" she asked, laughing aloud.

:: _Yes, Sunshine, we did,_ :: Fred replied with a grin.

:: _We told you you're special, Red,_ :: George put in.

"Now…what was all that with your mom?"

:: _Well, she says the reason we can talk to each other…_ :: Fred began, :: _and see each other…_ :: George added, :: _and feel each other's emotions and even touch each other,_ :: Fred put in, :: _is because we're soulmates,_ :: George concluded, and she felt the warmth she associated with hugs from the twins.

"Wait…how do I do that?" she demanded.

:: _Do what?_ :: Fred asked.

"Hug you," Rory replied.

:: _You did it before…the night we met. Remember?_ :: George reminded her.

Rory closed her eyes and concentrated on the twins, and let her desire to be with them, to hug them both, fill her heart. Hearing the twins' joint exclamations of surprise, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting between them on what she knew from previous conversations to be Fred's bed. But she wasn't entirely there.

:: _What? How?_ ::

:: _Wow…_ :: George murmured, eyes wide, as Rory reached out and took his hand. Even though she wasn't solid, they could both still feel it as if she were.

:: _You really are good. This…this is almost like Apparition, which we won't even get to learn until sixth year,_ :: Fred told her, taking her other hand.

:: _I won't get in trouble, will I?_ :: she asked them nervously.

:: _No,_ :: George said warmly. :: _You're Muggleborn. You just found out you're a witch. It's understandable if you're curious and try things out. But…_ ::

:: _Don't try to do anything too crazy. Leave the crazy stuff to us. We're more experienced at it,_ :: Fred grinned at her.

:: _So what's this soulmate stuff mean anyway?_ :: Rory asked them, and as promised, the boys explained everything. They took turns telling her that their mother said soulmates are people who are destined to be together. They can be platonic, such as best friends, or eventually romantic, but whatever the case, the bond is forever, and nothing and no one can ever break it.

:: _But once we acknowledge it, and don't ask because Mum didn't tell us how, it'll be painful for us to be physically apart from one another,_ :: George explained.

:: _She probably didn't say because she doesn't want us to be overwhelmed. We just got our letters!_ :: she said, still over the moon about going to Hogwarts.

:: _Yeah, that probably is it. I mean, we've got three older brothers at Hogwarts. And owls coming around all the time with letters is something we're used to…_ :: George nodded, agreeing with her.

:: _But you have a whole new world to learn about and get used to,_ :: Fred added, grinning. :: _You're going to have so much fun._ ::

:: _You will help me, won't you?_ :: Rory asked them, worry clouding her face.

:: _Of course we will!_ :: Fred stated emphatically, squeezing her hand.

:: _What are best friends for, anyway?_ :: George asked her, his brown eyes lighting up as he smiled.

Rory threw her arms around them both. :: _I'm so glad I met you,_ :: she told them, feeling tears in her eyes. She really was. They made her feel whole in a way she never had before.

:: _So are we, Red,_ :: she heard George tell her as she let herself fade from their presence. When she opened her eyes, she was back in her room, and felt happier than she ever had.

She got up and went back downstairs to find her parents in the kitchen, prepping food for her party. She sat down at the table, still in awe over everything that had happened over the last couple of months. That is where her mother found her a few minutes later. "Excited, sweetheart?" Melinda MacKinnon asked her daughter.

"Yes. I wish it was September first already," she admitted, but not entirely because it would be her first day of school. But because she knew it would be Fred and George's as well, and she would finally get to see them – for real, in person, whole and in the flesh.

"Mom, will you and Dad be able to come to King's Cross station to see me off?" she asked.

"Yes, Minerva said we can, if we want. Your father will have to be at work, but I'll come along. That is, if you want me there. After all, Minerva promised she'd take very good care of you, and I believe her," her mother replied with a kiss to Rory's forehead.

"Oh, I do too. She seems very nice. I hope she's one of my teachers," Rory wondered aloud. "And yes, Mom, I would like for you to come to King's Cross, please." In her mind, she was grinning at the twins. The whole reason she wanted one or both of her parents there was so they could see Fred and George too. Even if it was only her mother…she could still go home and tell her father that yes, Fred and George weren't imaginary friends, but real, live friends and that she hadn't been making anything up at all.

:: _You are one scary little girl, Sunshine,_ :: Fred commented with the mental equivalent of a wink.

:: _We are going to get along so very well,_ :: George spoke up.

:: _Hey, I thought we did already,_ :: she protested with a laugh.

Rory got up then and followed her mother outside. She spent the rest of the evening with her parents, enjoying her meal, and talking about what to expect since Hogwarts was essentially a boarding school. Professor McGonagall had explained to her parents that she could send and receive letters anytime, and that mail in the wizarding world is done through the use of owls. "That's what the letter meant about waiting for an owl!" Rory said, everything falling into place in her head.

:: _Yep,_ :: George confirmed, making her smile.

"Wait a minute…how am I going to buy all my supplies?" Rory worried aloud.

"Relax, pumpkin," her father reassured her. "First thing in the morning, I am going to go to the bank and pull some money for you. When Professor McGonagall arrives, she'll take that money to the bank in Diagon Alley and exchange it for the kind of money they use in the wizarding world," he explained.

:: _Gringott's_ ,:: George supplied helpfully.

:: _That's the bank Bill wants to work for, isn't it?_ ::

George just smiled and hugged her through the bond.

After dinner, her parents brought out the cake and let her blow out the candles. It was a white sheet cake with purple edging and purple and white roses scattered around an elegantly written 'Happy Birthday Rory', also done in purple.

:: _You really like purple, don't you?_ :: Fred asked her teasingly.

:: _Looks like she's rather fond of roses too, Freddie,_ :: George said.

:: _They're my favorites,_ :: she told them as she bit into her piece of the cake.

Once Rory and her parents had finished eating, she helped them clean up everything, and then took a bath. Since it was her birthday, her mother allowed her to have a bubble bath. Then, she curled up in bed and said goodnight to her mother. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. You've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Good night, Fred. Good night, George," she whispered.

:: _Good night, Rory_ ,:: the twins chorused. :: _Happy birthday._ ::

~~~

The next day, June fifteenth, Rory slept in and when she woke up, her father had already gone to the bank. Knowing from their conversation last night that it wouldn't be long after he returned that Professor McGonagall would come to pick her up to take her shopping, she ate a bowl of cereal with some fruit for breakfast. Then she changed into jeans, a New Kids on the Block t-shirt that her parents had given her for her birthday and left her sneakers by the bed. She curled up on the window seat in her room and read while she waited.

About half an hour later, her parents called her downstairs. She shoved her feet into her shoes and grabbed the supplies list off of her dresser, folding it neatly and putting it in her pocket. Professor McGonagall sat on the couch, dressed much the same as she had been the day before, in comfortable jeans, a pretty green blouse, and sneakers. "Good morning, Professor," she called out cheerfully.

Minerva rose to her feet, having already collected the money David MacKinnon had withdrawn for his daughter. "Good morning, Rory. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Do I need to bring anything to carry my books in?" she asked, ready to run back up to her room and grab a backpack if necessary.

"No, Rory. I will arrange for the heavier materials to be sent along to the castle to be stored until you arrive. You may bring your pet home with you until term begins, if you care to purchase one, and you will need to begin the habit of carrying your wand on you at all times, but everything else can be sent ahead. Now…if you are ready, dear, take my arm and hold on tightly please," Professor McGonagall instructed. She did as she was told, lacing her fingers into the older woman's hand for good measure.

"Have fun, sweetheart," she heard her parents call as she and the Professor vanished from the room.

When they reappeared, they were on the corner of a cobblestone street. "Where are we, Professor?" Rory asked curiously.

"This is Diagon Alley, Rory. We are in London, but as this area is exclusive to wizardkind, it is hidden from those who do not have magic," she explained as they began walking down the street. "Our first stop is going to be Gringott's bank, so we can exchange your money for wizarding currency, and open a vault for you."

"A vault?"

"Yes. You will need a place to keep your wizarding money after all. Your father and I are going to set you up at Gringott's so your account there does much the same as your Muggle account does," Minerva told her young charge.

"You mean invest it, so it grows?" Rory asked.

"Yes, and trust me you will need it to grow. Over your years at Hogwarts, your list of supplies will grow and change, and get more expensive as the years go by. Not to mention you will want to have some money on hand. There is a trolley on the Hogwarts Express from which you may buy things to eat or read during the trip. Or you may wish to buy gifts for a friend, or send something home to your family."

"That makes sense. Wait…what's a Muggle?" She suddenly realized she'd heard the term before, from George and his mother, but had neglected to ask the twins what it meant.

"That is someone who does not have the gift of magic," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Oh."

"There are a few other terms you should learn straight away, in case you hear them while we are out and about today. Muggleborn is what you are, Rory. A witch, or wizard, in the case of a boy, who is born to two non-magical parents. A Squib is someone born to a family where at least one of the parents is magical, yet the Squib child has no magical abilities. Pure-bloods are those who have a completely magical heritage, and half-bloods are those of our society who have a mixed heritage."

Minerva stopped a moment and bent down so she was eye level with the younger witch. "I will tell you now, that some pure-blood families are rather prejudiced against anyone not of purely magical descent. You may encounter children of these families while at school, and they may not like you, Rory, but rest assured, you will find those at Hogwarts who do not care about who your family is or what you can do for them."

"You said _some_ pure-blood families? Not all pure-bloods are snotty, stuck-up, stick in the muds then?" Rory asked, making Minerva laugh.

"No…and thank Merlin for it. The Weasley family are pure-blooded, but aren't fanatics like a lot of the others, and in fact, Arthur Weasley is rather fascinated by Muggles. Due to this, and the family's willing association with Muggles and Muggle-borns, they are called blood traitors by the other pure-blood families."

"That's not right. One person should not tell someone else who to be friends with, much less who to love," Rory complained.

Out of the blue, her quiet mind exploded with a sense of gratitude and love. She felt the twins' arms around her then they whispered the words, _thank you_.

:: _Wait…is that your family Professor McGonagall's talking about?_ :: she asked them.

:: _Yes,_ :: they replied in one voice.

Tears came to her eyes, and she told them staunchly, :: _Tell your dad I think he's wonderful…you **all** are. And I will help him learn anything he wants about the Muggle world._ ::

Fred and George laughed uproariously at that. :: _Trust us…he's obsessed. You will live to regret that._ ::

Rory and Professor McGonagall walked on and Rory's jaw dropped when she saw the inside of Gringott's for the first time. True to her word, the Deputy Headmistress opened an account for Rory once the money was exchanged. The goblin who handled everything for them handed the key to Rory's new vault to Professor McGonagall, who also tucked some of the money into a small bag she carried. Rory politely thanked the goblin for his help, which frankly shocked him, and then they were off.

"Where are we going now, Professor?" she asked.

"Ollivander's. It is a wand shop, owned by the best wandmaker in Britain, Garrick Ollivander."

As they walked down the street, Rory could not help but look around and struggle to take everything in. Everywhere she looked there were witches and wizards strolling about doing their own shopping, many of whom called out a greeting to Professor McGonagall as they passed by.

When they walked into Ollivander's, the kindly old wizard seemed as though he had been expecting them. "Minerva, lovely to see you as always," he complimented her. Then he walked around and took Rory's hands in his. "Hello, young lady. Let's find your wand, shall we?"

Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand and told her to give it a wave. She took it in her left hand and did as she was told, only to have several boxes fall off their shelves. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized immediately, but Mr. Ollivander smiled at her. "It's quite all right. Things like this happen until your wand chooses you," he smiled kindly.

Mr. Ollivander handed her another wand. She waved it around and Mr. Ollivander's tall ladder that was attached to his shelves went zipping to the other end of the room. "I don't think this one likes me either, Mr. Ollivander," she told him, handing that one back.

"Hmmm…" Garrick Ollivander perused his shelves a moment, and then handed her one more. "Try this one."

Very hesitantly, after what she perceived as failures, she waved this wand too. To her surprise, a gentle gust of wind kicked up, brushing over her face and playing in her hair. It reminded her of Fred and George's touches through their bond. She smiled. "And your wand has made its choice. Hornbeam wood in that one. It's core is dragon heartstring, it is twelve and three quarter inches long and is quite flexible. Yes…you will do wonderful things, Miss MacKinnon. Absolutely wonderful things," he praised, patting her on the back.

Remembering what Professor McGonagall had said, she tucked her wand into the back pocket of her jeans, while Mr. Ollivander packed up the wand's box and put it in a bag for her. With a wave for the helpful old wandmaker, she and her teacher set off for the next shop.

Professor McGonagall led her to the next shop, the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. "This is where we can get all your textbooks, and as there are eight of them, I thought we could go ahead and pick them up then I will arrange to have them sent to Hogwarts for you."

"That sounds good, Professor. Eight books would be very heavy for me to carry around all day," Rory agreed as she opened the door and walked inside. Her eyes widened in wonder at all the books on shelves everywhere. Pulling the list from her pocket, she walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, can you tell me what sort of order the books are arranged in, please, so that I can find the ones I need?"

"What a polite young lady you are," the shopkeeper commented. "What list do you have there? I can gather everything for you while you gather your other supplies," he offered.

Rory looked to Professor McGonagall. "That would be lovely." Minerva handed over the required thirteen galleons and made the promised arrangements to have the books sent along to Hogwarts to wait for Rory's arrival.

After that they made short work of acquiring the cauldron at Potage's, the telescope, brass scales and glass phials at Wiseacre's and then went to Scribbilus Writing Instruments for quills, ink, and parchment. Rory admitted she'd never used a quill before, and asked if she could get extra supplies to take home and practice with. "That's a wonderful idea, Rory dear, and very practical." Rory chose her extra quills and ink as well as a stack of parchment. These she kept with her, but the rest was also sent along to Hogwarts for her.

By then their stomachs were grumbling, so they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Professor McGonagall had steak and kidney pie and tea while Rory chose game pie but also had a glass of tea, as the other beverage choices were either brandy or beer, both of which she was too young for, and exploding lemonade. There was a sign on the wall noting that the lemonade could be dangerous to one's health. That made Rory's mind up about the lemonade rather quickly. "I think I'd prefer my mother's," she grinned at Professor McGonagall.

After lunch, they went to Madame Malkin's for all of Rory's school clothes. School uniforms consisting of white shirts, sweaters, sweater vests, pants, skirts, tights and shoes. And school robes, gloves, a hat and winter cloak. Rory was a small girl and had to be measured for everything. Because there was nothing to take along with her, these items too would be sent along with the rest of her things.

"Now that everything is taken care of, the only other purchase you will need to make, and only if you wish, is a pet to take with you to school. You can have a toad, or an owl, or a cat," Professor McGonagall explained with a smile.

"A cat would be nice, but an owl would be smart, so I can send mail back and forth to Mom and Dad," she mused aloud.

"The school has owls for sending mail, dear. You don't have to choose an owl if you'd rather have a cat for companionship."

Rory grinned to herself. :: _Friendship? Isn't that what I've got you two for? And didn't you tell me your family's owl is old and kind of clumsy?_ :: she asked the twins.

:: _You do have us…for as long as you want, Red,_ :: George confirmed.

:: _Errol is old,_ :: Fred supplied.

:: _Ah. So his eyes are bad, which makes him seem clumsy. It's not his fault he's gotten old, but…_ ::

"I think I'll get an owl, Professor. I can always ask my parents for a cat at home. But I would like to keep in touch with them because I'll be at school for a long time, and I've never been away from home that long before," she decided aloud.

To the twins she said :: _And my best friends need a dependable way to get letters home as well._ ::

:: _You don't have to do that,_ :: George protested, but Rory wouldn’t hear of it.

"Then we need to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Follow me," Professor McGonagall instructed.

Rory was enchanted by all the different owls in the shop but the one that drew her eye the most was a small brown one. A female little owl, according to the shop owner. She was the most adorable thing Rory had ever seen…but she was so small. "She can still carry letters though?" Rory asked the shop owner.

"Yes, so long as they aren't book length," the shop owner smiled.

"May I buy her then please?" Rory asked.

"Yes, you may, young one," the owner smiled again, handing the cage to Rory as Professor McGonagall took coins from Rory's purse and paid for the owl, as well as several packages of owl treats.

Due to now having the owl in tow, they could not apparate back to Rory's home, so they walked to King's Cross station, Professor McGonagall explaining that this is the station she'd catch the train to Hogwarts from, on a special platform. From King's Cross they caught a train to Waverly station in Edinburgh which took about four and a half hours. When they got to the train station in Edinburgh, Rory called home from a pay phone and asked her father to come and get her. Professor McGonagall waited with her until her parents arrived and then told her to have a good summer and that she would see her on September first at school. Impulsively, she hugged Professor McGonagall. "Thank you, Professor. I had a lot of fun today."

"You're very welcome, Rory dear," Professor McGonagall replied warmly.

~~~

"I think I'll call her Arwen," Rory said to her parents that evening as she ate dinner and told them all about her day.

"That's a lovely name, and she's such a pretty little owl," her mother observed.

"Isn't she? There were lots of others in the shop, bigger ones too, but when I saw her I just had to buy her," Rory replied.

"This Diagon Alley sounds like quite a place," her father remarked.

"It is…I wish you could see it," Rory said wistfully.

After dinner Rory took Arwen upstairs and set her cage on the dresser. She'd also picked up a book on owl care since Arwen was her first ever owl, and she knew Arwen needed to go get her own dinner, so she opened up her bedroom window and let her out to fly. "Good hunting," Rory said to her owl as Arwen flew off.

Rory curled up on her bed and let her memories of the day run through her mind.

:: _Did you go to Fortescue's?_ :: Fred asked her, and she could feel his smile.

"No, what's that?" she asked.

:: _Ice cream shop,_ :: George provided.

"Have you been there before?"

:: _Yeah, once when Dad got a bonus at work,_ :: George told her.

"We should go…maybe next summer when we pick up our supplies?" she suggested, and the boys agreed wholeheartedly.

Rory went to sleep with a smile on her face.

~~~

The following weeks flew by, as Rory's parents took her clothing shopping for school. "But Mom, Professor McGonagall and I got uniforms already," she protested. Her mother retorted that Rory would likely have some free time, and you weren't required to wear uniforms every minute of every day at a boarding school, and so would need regular clothes.

Rory also told her mother and father that mail in the wizarding world was sent by owl. "That's why I bought Arwen. I could have gotten a cat, but I thought an owl made more sense, that way I can send letters home. But because she's so small, if I want to send anything bigger, I'll have to use one of the owls at school. I guess, if you guys want to send me packages or something, send a note with Arwen and let me know…then I'll know to send a school owl over to pick it up," she told her parents practically, handing Arwen a bit of meat from her plate.

Then, the big day arrived. Rory was up early and had a good breakfast, sharing what she could with Arwen. Professor McGonagall arrived, as promised, to escort her to King's Cross. What little she had brought home had been packed up in her backpack, her wand was in the inner pocket of her light jacket, within easy reach, yet concealed since she was still in the Muggle world. Arwen was in her cage, and Rory and Professor McGonagall got in the backseat with the owl for the drive to Waverly Station. Rory, her mother, and Professor McGonagall would take the train to London, and then transfer to King's Cross. This is why Rory had had to get up so very early, because the train trip between Edinburgh and London took about four and a half hours, and the Hogwarts Express left King's Cross at 11 AM sharp.

Rory took a nap on the train to London, giving Minerva time to answer any other questions or concerns her mother had. But Rory had been quite thorough, telling her parents everything she herself had learned, so Melinda MacKinnon had few questions.

When they arrived at King's Cross station, Rory was wide awake. She could feel the twins' presence quite strongly, and knew they must be able to feel her as well. She followed Professor McGonagall until she saw the platform her teacher had pointed out the last time they had been there, coming back from school supply shopping.

Looking up, she saw a group near the wall between platforms nine and ten. They appeared to be a family, and they all had red hair. She spotted Fred and George right away. She took off running towards them, calling out their names in her mind. They looked up at her sharply. Skidding to a stop in front of them where they stood in the midst of Charlie, Percy, Molly, Ron and Ginny, she put her hands on her hips and glared at the twins.

"You're late," she said, cocking one eyebrow.

"A wizard is never late, Rory MacKinnon," Fred replied, a grin forming on his face. She could tell he was itching to laugh.

"He arrived precisely when he means to," George concluded, a grin matching his twin's adorning his face, and the three of them burst out laughing. Rory threw herself at them, all three of them had tears pouring down their faces. They were all talking at once. "You're here!" "No, _you're_ here." "I can't believe this!"

"Sweetheart, who are your friends?" her mother asked after giving her daughter a moment.

Professor McGonagall, meanwhile, immediately caught on to the fact that the three children knew each other and did not have to use their names. She cast a knowing glance at Molly Weasley, who nodded in return.

Holding the twins' hands, Rory turned to her mother. "Mom, this is Fred and George Weasley," she said, nodding at each boy in turn.

"Rory dear, it's so good to finally meet you," the twins' mother, Molly said with a smile.

"And you, Mrs. Weasley. I feel like I know you already," Rory smiled back. "Mom, this is Fred and George's mom, Molly, and their brothers Charlie, Percy and Ron," she nodded to each in turn, "and their little sister Ginny," she concluded, smiling at them all.

The two mothers shook hands, Rory's mother providing her name as her daughter had forgotten in all her excitement. Rory looked between Molly and Professor McGonagall. "Can my mom come to Platform 9 ¾ too, or do we have to say goodbye here?" she asked.

"Yes, she can, but she'll need to side-along with Minerva or myself," Molly said brightly.

"Hey, wait a minute," Ron protested loudly. "How does she know who we are? We've never met her before."

Oops. Rory looked down at her feet, embarrassed. She'd totally forgotten that she only really knew the rest of the Weasley family through the twins' eyes.

George put a hand under her chin and brought her gaze back to his and Fred's. :: _Never do that again,_ :: he told her bluntly and Fred, not to be outdone, tossed in his knut's worth as well. :: _We didn't tell Ron and Ginny about you only because Mum said so. Something about them being too young._ :: Aloud, George said, "She knows who you are, little brother, because she's _special_."

Ron made a face when it was clear no one else was going to answer him, much less with the sort of explanation he wanted.

"Well come along, everyone, time to get moving," Molly instructed her brood.

Fred and George grabbed the carts with their things on them and then George said to Rory, "Watch Charlie and Percy first, Red." She nodded, paying close attention to the older boys as they quite literally ran through the wall. "That's all we have to do? Run through the wall?" she asked, awestruck.

"You don't have to run," Molly told her. "But you can if you're more comfortable that way."

Rory took Arwen's cage from her mother and with a nod from Fred, set the cage on top of his luggage cart. Then the three of them took off at a sprint and one after the other, George, Rory and Fred ran through the wall connecting platforms nine and ten and emerged safely on the other side, followed closely by Professor McGonagall, their mothers, and Ron and Ginny.

The scarlet and black Hogwarts Express steam engine sat in front of them waiting. "Wow…what a beautiful train," Rory gasped. George took Arwen's cage off the luggage cart as his and Fred's things were loaded onto the train and he knew Rory would want to keep her owl with her. Turning to her mother, Rory gave her a fierce hug.

Melinda MacKinnon pulled out her camera. "Let me get a picture before you go," she said to Rory who grinned wickedly. "Sure…can Fred and George be in the picture too?"

"Why not?" her mother grinned back.

Rory stood in front of the train, Fred and George on either side of her, all three with wide smiles on their faces. After her mother took the shot, Rory said, "Mom, be sure and show it to Dad when you get it back, and get extra copies for the twins and me, would you?"

Last hugs were given and taken and then the three of them headed for an open train door. "Are you coming too, Professor?" Rory called to McGonagall.

"No, dear. But I will see you there. Have fun and enjoy the trip," Professor McGonagall replied.

Fred, Rory and George boarded the train, Rory with Arwen in hand, and the three of them stood there watching until they could not see their families at all anymore. Rory felt nervous and frightened. She'd never been this far from home before, much less alone. "Hey," Fred objected strenuously. "What?" Rory asked, as George led the way to an empty compartment.

"You're not alone, Red," George answered for his brother as he set Arwen's cage down gently.

"And you never will be," Fred told her.

"Not as long as you have us," George added.

"Which, according to Mum, is likely to be forever," Fred grinned as she stood there looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out where to sit. Fred reached up and pulled her down next to him, George sitting on her other side. The three of them sat there together, content for the moment just to watch the world go by.


End file.
